Television and other display devices include display units that allow these devices to render visual content. Content is received and decoded by a tuner/decoder, such as from a broadcast, cable, or satellite system. Content may also be generated by a content playback device, such as a digital video disc (DVD) player. The tuner/decoder and content playback device may be located either within the same physical enclosure as the display device, or an external wired interconnection may be made to connect the display device to the respective other devices. Content is transmitted to the display device for viewing from the tuner/decoder or the content playback device either by use of circuit board or wired connections located within the physical enclosure, or by use of the external wired interconnection between the respective devices.